Diente de León
by KanaAmai
Summary: Si quieres tocar una flor,primero debes ganártela con mimos y cuidados,pero si la tocas sin permiso la dañaras. Ellas no soportan las heridas,se marchitan y finalmente mueren,pero ese no es problema,ya que Naruto no es una flor,solo es,un diente de León.
1. Prólogo

**~Resumen~**

.

.

.

.

-Las flores son delicadas, puras y suaves, debes saber cómo tratarlas, cuidarlas como es debido y cuando esté lista, podrás saborear su aroma y deleitarte con toda su belleza.

No debes apresurarte, si quieres tocarla, primero debes ganártela con mimos y cuidados, pero si la tocas sin permiso puedes dañarla. Las flores no soportan las heridas, se marchitan y finalmente mueren, es muy difícil que superen un daño, Ototo.

-No te preocupes Itachi, Naruto no encaja en esa categoría, él no es una flor, y si lo fuera, no sería más que un **diente de León**.

.

_.:Porque hasta la flor más ordinaria merece cuidados:._

_.  
><em>

~**Sasu**Naru~

Fic de pocos capitulos.

.

.

.

**~Diente de León~**

Por Kana_chan

.

.

.

.

.

**Prólogo**

**.**

.

.**  
><strong>

Nació en un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Konoha. No recuerda a su madre ni a su padre, esos papeles lo ocupa la única persona con la cual ha vivido toda su vida: Mikoto Uchiha.

Fue vendido como sirviente a los sirvientes de la mansión Uchiha, los criados lo eligieron dado los colores llamativos de su piel, cabello y ojos, un pequeño niño de tez morena, cabello rubio y ojos azules, ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera un "esclavo" con esas características?

Con solo cinco años llego a la mansión Uchiha, para ser precisos a la mansión de los sirvientes de aquella familia.

Le enseñaron algunos modales, a cómo escribir y leer, y también el cómo comportarse frente a alguien de la familia principal si alguna vez se topaba con uno de ellos, aunque la probabilidad de eso era bastante baja, por no decir imposible.

Cuando cumplió los 7 años, algo que nunca pensó que ocurriría, sucedió, la señora de la familia principal apareció en el territorio de los sirvientes.

Él no sabía cómo lucia, ni como vestía, y cuando aquella dama le dirigió la palabra, contentó como si fuera otra de las personas que habitaban en el lugar donde él se encontraba.

Hablaron durante mucho tiempo, principalmente de flores, ya que Naruto se hacía cargo de ellas, y del jardín de los sirvientes.

Al día siguiente fue trasladado a la mansión Uchiha como sirviente personal de aquella dama, cuyo nombre era Mikoto Uchiha.

Y así comenzó su vida con aquella dama dueña de familia, pasó otros diez años junto a ella y a su marido, Fukaku Uchiha, aunque este último no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa.

Cuando cumplió los 18 años, su señor y su señora decidieron emprender un viaje por todo el mundo, el motivo, su aniversario de matrimonio número 35.

Pasó dos semanas solo en aquella mansión, ya que en ella solo habitaban sus señores.

Pero, hubo algo con lo que no contó, y esa fue la repentina aparición del menor de los hijos de su señora, Sasuke Uchiha.

Nunca lo había visto de todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en aquel lugar, pero según las descripciones que le daba su señora y el parecido radical que tenía con ella, no le quedo duda alguna de que era su hijo.

El joven llegó con la excusa de querer visitar su antiguo hogar debido a una nostalgia repentina, y al enterarse de la ausencia de sus padres, decidió quedarse de todos modos, después de todo, estaba nuevamente en su amado país.

Llevaba aproximadamente tres meses viviendo con Sasuke-san, e irremediablemente comenzó a sentir cosas por él. Cosas que un sirviente no debería sentir por su amo, y _cosas que un hombre no debería sentir por otro hombre._

Sasuke había despertado en él _sentimientos homosexuales._

Despertó en él la emoción, el nerviosismo, la felicidad, la inocencia, y las fantasías de sentirse completamente enamorado.

Lo que no había despertado aún, era la tristeza, la agonía y la desesperación de sentirse utilizado y rechazado.

Pero para eso solo hacía falta tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En**d P**rólogo.

...

.

.

Ains, Probando esto del , me costó un poco pillas como iba la cosa, pero después de leer bien lo entendí del todo.

Bien, espero que les haya agradado el primer cap.

Las personas que ya me conocen (desde Amoryaoi), les comunico que me he mudado a , y solo aquí subiré las continuaciones de mis demás fic que iré subiendo de a poco.

Gracias por leer hasta aquí.

PD: he editado un montón de veces para que no quede todo pegado, pero no hay caso, tuve que poner estos puntitos x_x

¡Saludos!


	2. Capítulo 1: La visita de Itachi

- **Titulo: "**_**Diente de León**_**".**

- **Autor: **_**Kana_chan**_**. **

- **Género**: AU, Yaoi, OoC justificado.

- **Pareja: SasuNaru.**

- **Disclaimer**: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo imagino y modifico perversiones con sus personajes.

— _.º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. —_

.

.

_No hay explicación, solo sucedió, tal vez excedimos el límite de la mistad,_

_tal vez fue tu voz, (amiga) tu dedicación, tu sonrisa tu pasión, tu rebelde corazón, _

_tu amiga de ayer, tu bien sabes que, todo a cambiado para siempre._

_Canal magdalena – Todo ha cambiado._

**~Diente de León~**

Por Kana_chan

.

.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 1: **_Visita de Itachi._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Naruto era un chico lindo, si, lo era. No tenía miedo de admitirlo, de hecho, lo había dicho varias veces y frente a él.

Era lindo de muchas maneras, era lindo siendo torpe, era lindo intentando ser útil, era lindo cuando estaba nervioso, y era lindo cuando intentaba ocultar sus sentimientos.

Era un criado fuera de lo común, por ello despertó en él, curiosidad o mejor dicho, el deseo de lo _prohibido_.

Aunque más de una vez se había acostado con los sirvientes de su autoría.

Claro que jamás lo había hecho con uno de los sirvientes de sus padres, por lo general, estos eran aburridos y subiditos de edad. Por eso, repitiendo lo de unos momentos, Naruto era un criado fuera de lo común.

Durante los tres meses que había estado en la casa de sus padres, había tenido la oportunidad de conocer mejor al criado rubio. Si bien en un principio le pareció alguien bastante torpe, con el pasar del tiempo, lo vio como alguien interesante, era difícil saber lo que estaba pensando, en ocasiones su indecisión lo exasperaba, o su estupidez le hacía reír, también los gestos y acciones que en ocasiones hacía, le recordaban a su madre, sobretodo esa delicada y persistente costumbre de cuidar el jardín, en específico las flores.

.

.

Ahora en su cuarto, tirado sobre la cama boca arriba mirando el techo, (esperando a que su estúpido hermano mayor se dignará a llegar), sonreía de manera boba al recordar el momento en que Naruto comenzó a atraerle físicamente, fue al inicio de su segundo mes en el lugar que lo vio crecer, su madre había llamado a casa y él contesto el teléfono, hablaron durante largo tiempo, y cuando tuvo la intención de cortar, su madre le pidió hablar con el blondo. Se sintió ofendido, ¿Acaso él, el hijo de los señores de la casa, debería ir a por un sirviente para comunicarle una llamada?, su madre rió y le pidió que por favor, lo hiciera por ella.

.

.

Sabía cuál era la habitación de Naruto, porque éste mismo lo había guiado hacia ella el primer día en que piso su antiguo hogar, _"Si se presenta cualquier problema, por favor, no dude en buscarme, mi habitación es la que ésta al costado izquierdo del pasillo"._

_._

Entró sin golpear, y para su sorpresa, el chico rubio estaba desnudo secando sus cabellos con una pequeña toalla de color miel. Era obvio que hace poco había salido de la ducha…

La voz de su madre le hizo despertar de su impresión al ver el cuerpo desnudo de ese chico, mientras que éste chillo horrorizado y cubrió su desnudez de forma graciosamente torpe.

"_Lo siento madre, Naruto no está disponible en estos momentos", _dijo sin quitar los ojos de un avergonzado Naruto que se vestía rápidamente con la mirada pegada al piso.

Tenía la imagen del rubio clavada en su memoria, el chico poseía un cuerpo -sin exagerar- hermoso, las proporciones eras perfectas, piernas esbeltas, cintura un tanto estrecha y las caderas algo pronunciadas, el abdomen y pecho estaban completamente planos, y la piel era tostada en su totalidad… se veía completamente suave al tacto, hasta podría jurar que era cálida, Dios, se quedó con unas ganas enormes de tocarlo y también de ver su parte trasera, aunque logró ver la parte delantera, durante pocos segundos, pero si la vio, y comprobó que Naruto era rubio natural.

Aunque pudo haberse acostado con Naruto en ese mismo momento, o durante todo el tiempo que llevaba en la casa de sus padres, no lo hizo. Y la razón no es más otra que respeto a su madre.

Por lo que había conversado con Mikoto, se dio cuenta que la mujer, le tenía un cariño especial al rubio, era un cariño tan avasallador, que era similar al que una madre tiene por un hijo, y no al cariño que una dama le tiene a su criado, relación bastante perturbadora, pensó Sasuke.

Naruto entró a la habitación y le comunico que Itachi estaba en casa. No veía a su hermano durante años, y eso es porque ambos habían decidido hacer sus vidas a muy temprana edad, y también porque ninguno de los dos volvió a casa después de haberse ido.

Sintió nostalgia de sus padres, sintió nostalgia de su hermano, de su niñez, y de su país, fue por eso que decidió hacer una visita a su primer hogar, y fue por eso que también le comunico a Itachi que estaba de vuelta en Japón. Aunque no contó con que sus progenitores estuvieran dándole la vuelta al globo gracias a su aniversario de bodas.

En cuanto vio a su hermano, un sentimiento de nostalgia y emoción se apoderaron de él, y con una acción completamente infantil para un hombre de 25 años, apresuro el paso para prácticamente arrojarse sobre su "nii-san", y ahogarlo en un abrazo lleno de la más pura fraternidad que desde hace mucho tiempo no había sentido.

Estuvieron horas conversando mientras bebían de los tragos que su padre tenía para los invitados de lujo, Naruto les había servido bien, y cuando pasaban de las 2am, el rubio se retiró de sus labores dejándolos completamente solos.

Dentro de todos los temas de los que conversaron (que sobre todo fueron muchos, ya que se desvelaron completamente), no tuvo la intención de hablar sobre la atracción que sentía por Naruto en esos momentos, pero su hermano saco el tema de las parejas, hablaron mucho sobre eso, Itachi estaba en edad de casarse y formar una familia, y por como hablaba, ya estaba listo para eso, había encontrado una chica fenomenal, se sentía enamorado y era correspondido, el problema estaba en que la chica, próximamente su cuñada tenía una salud bastante frágil, y eso era un problema a la hora de quedar en cinta.

Pasando del tema serio, ambos hablaron de sus conquistas, de sus épocas de oro en lo que respecta a la soltería. Fue entonces, cuando lo menciono en plan de coña, dijo sin vergüenza alguna que le atraía una criada, aunque claro, omitió el hecho de que no era criada, sino criado y que aquel criado no era más y nada menos que el sirviente de su madre.

Es una criada, así que no está a mi altura. – Ironizo la última palabra, para que se hiciera evidente que no le preocupaba el status y solo quería hacerse el importante. -

¿A tu altura?, ¿De qué hablas?, para el amor no hay clases, ni razas y tampoco géneros. –Itachi siguió su actuar, y de forma muy elegante mencionó esas palabras a la vez que le ofrecía un brindis -

Que meloso te has puesto Itachi. –Contesto dando un leve choque a la copa que su hermano había alzado ante el comentario anterior-

Y entonces fue cuando Itachi se puso serio y comenzó a recitarle las siguientes palabras:

Hermano, las flores son delicadas, puras y suaves, debes saber cómo tratarlas, cuidarlas como es debido y cuando estén listas, podrás saborear su aroma y deleitarte con toda su belleza. No debes apresurarte, si quieres tocarlas, primero debes ganártelas con mimos y cuidados, pero si la tocas sin permiso puedes dañarlas. Las flores no soportan las heridas, se marchitan y finalmente mueren, es muy difícil que superen un daño, Ototo.

No fue difícil darse cuenta que aquellas palabras no eran más que una mera metáfora donde Itachi trataba a las flores como a una mujer, y entonces, sin ocultar más al susodicho, dejo escapar de manera pausada lo que llego a su mente después de haber escuchado las sabias palabras de su hermano.

No te preocupes Itachi, Naruto no encaja en esa categoría, él no es una flor, y si lo fuera, no sería más que un diente de León.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End cap 1

.

.

._ — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. —_

Jojojo, como me gusta el cómo va quedando~ Espero que a ustedes también.

Sé que el prólogo estuvo algo cargado y eso es porque no quiero hacer demasiado largo el fic, siempre digo lo mismo, y al final terminan siendo más de 10 capítulos, con este espero no hacer más de 5.

Muchas gracias por haberme dejado un rw: sayuri-chna, Marizu, Pikacha, TheRusso, Sam.

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
